The Only One Left
by Marik's girl
Summary: They didn't win the battle against Galaxia but before Sailor Uranus could die with the rest of Sailor Scouts, Sailor Cosmos sent Uranus to a different dimension. Now she has a new person to protect, but who is it?
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or Yugioh!

Sailor Moon © Naoko Takeuchi  
Yugioh! © Kazuki Takahashi

Note: Haruka is my favorite character in Sailor Moon, along with Usagi. But this story is just surrounded by Haruka Ten'ou, you will find out the reason why in the prologue.

The Only One Left  
Written by: Marik's Girl

Prologue

She was a failure… she had failed to protect her friends, her cousin, the princess, and the prince… they had all died at the hands of the enemy, but just before she could be with them in death, Sailor Cosmos (aka Sailor Moon) sent her to a different dimension. Sailor Uranus cried out as tears went down her face. This isn't what she wanted. If they were going to die trying to save the Earth, she too wanted to be with them. But she heard her princess voice before her she finally died. "Be strong, Uranus, for you will need to protect someone that will need you more than I." But how could she? When she couldn't even protect the ones she has sworn to protect in the first place?

And who was this person that she was to protect?

She wasn't sure, but she would soon find out when she started going to Domino High School.

End Prologue

I killed everyone off except for Haruka -_- but the story wouldn't work if they were alive. I am going by the Japanese names here, as you can see.

\- Next Time: Domino High School


	2. Chapter One

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or Yugioh!

Sailor Moon Ⓒ Naoko Takeuchi  
Yugioh! Ⓒ Kazuki Takahashi

Note: Haruka is seventeen in this, Yugi is also seventeen as well as the rest of the YGO gang. Atem never went to the afterlife.

Chapter One  
The New Student

Written by: Marik's Girl

"Hey Yug!" Katsuya Jonouchi said with a grin on his face. Yugi Mutou looked up and smiled. "Hi, Jonouchi! What's up?" asked the seventeen year old Yugi. "Did you hear the rumor?"

"What rumor?"Yugi asked puzzled.

"We're getting a new student! And I hear it's a girl!" Jonouchi said with excitement. Anzu Mazaki rolled her eyes. Same old Jonouchi. "And if she is smart enough, she will stay clear of you."

"What for?"

"Don't want her getting your stupidity."

"Hey!" Yugi sighed as the two began to bicker like an old married couple. But it would be nice to meet the new student, maybe she was going to their class! He wondered if she played Duel Monsters? _**Or maybe you want to impress her? **_Yugi blush at Atem's comment through their mind link. 'I don't even know what she looks like!'

Just then, the teacher came in. "Settle down class." she said in a stern voice. "You have probably already heard that we have a new student today!" everyone nodded. "Good, now come in miss Ten'ou." the door slid open and a girl with short sandy-blonde hair and green eyes walked in. She was tall at 5' 9" for a girl and she was wearing the girl's uniform. The short blue ruffled skirt showed off her long shapely legs. She had on a pair of knee-high socks and brown slip on shoes. As he looked up he saw that she had on the pink jacket that all the girls wore. A blue bowtie and white blouse underneath. As Yugi looked at her face as she stood in front of the class, he saw a beautiful face - she looked like a model! But there was something sad in her green eyes… he wondered what it was?

"This is Haruka Ten'ou, she has come from Tokyo, Japan."

Haruka bowed and smiled, a smile that didn't seem to reach her beautiful green eyes. "Please take care of me." she said.

"You will sit in front of Mr. Mutou. Mr. Mutou, raise your hand so that she knows where to sit down." Yugi did as he was told and he watched as she gracefully walked towards him. She looked at him briefly before she sat down in her seat. Yugi was slightly disappointed that she didn't say anything to him, but why would a girl with looks like hers want to speak to him?

:::::

He reminded her of Usagi for some reason. Maybe it was his big violet eyes that showed innocent in them, one of pure heart. His tri-colored hair was a bit silly to her but for some reason it fit him as well. When lunch time came. After he ate, he stood and chatted with his friends, she guessed. He was short and had a small build, but he was at least 5' 4" or 5' 5" in height. He was smiling brightly as he talked with his friends. Yes, he reminded her of Usagi and she missed the princess, along with her cousin and friends. 'But it's not possible to see them anymore.' she thought sadly.

"You okay?

Concerned violet eyes looked at her, making her blink. "I'm fine." she said smoothly. "You sure?" Yugi asked her. "You look kind of sad…" he trailed off. They didn't know each other, but he seemed concerned for her. And Haruka wondered why?

But she had to smile, Usagi was the same way - kind and pure of heart that always cared for others. Even if she didn't know them. He seemed to have the same feelings for others. It was funny of sorts. But it eased her heart for some unknown reason. "I'm fine, you don't have to worry." she said softly as she looked at him with her narrow green eyes.

"Would you like to meet my friends?" he asked, suddenly a shy look in his eyes. Dammit! Why was he feeling shy all of a sudden? It wasn't like he was trying to impress her or anything, really he wasn't! _**Sure you don't, and you don't think she's beautiful either - now do you? **_Atem teased.

In truth, Yugi thought that she was very beautiful- but he wasn't going to tell Atem or her that! He would die of embarrassment if he did that.

"Sure." she finally said. "I would like that."

:::::

Haruka flopped on top of her bed and groaned. School was tiresome. But she got to meet some interesting people. Like Ryou Bakura - Who had a swarm of girls surrounding him all the time, aka his fan club. But he was really shy around the girls, all but one - a girl known as Anzu Mazaki, another friend of theirs. Haruka could tell that he had a crush on the girl and Anzu seemed to be clueless of his feelings.

Poor, poor Ryou.

Haruka never really liked anyone, except for one person when she was young. But he was too clueless about her feelings as well. So she understood how Ryou was feeling. But as she grew older she knew it was just a silly little crush, but that's besides the point… she needed to find who she was supposed to protect. Maybe it was Yugi? She chuckled at the thought - she had fun teasing him today, watching him blush a bright red. But even though she knew or at least thought he was of pure heart - there was something dark surrounding him. It was like another person was there, or something. But the darkness wasn't evil, it was just dark and she wondered what it could be? Whatever it was, it wasn't hurting the teenager.

But she felt like someone else was looking at her, through Yugi's eyes. What could it possibly be? Whatever it was, she should stay on guard.

:::::

Yugi had to admit that he kind of liked the new girl. Not in a really romantic way, but he still liked her. But her teasing was something else. It was like when a guy teased a girl that he liked, but it was the other way around. Yugi blushed, then shook his head. He liked Anzu, didn't he? Well maybe he did, he wasn't so sure nowadays. He knew that she had feelings for Atem but it was either Atem didn't notice or he just ignored those feelings that she had.

Yugi wondered if Atem ever had a girlfriend when he was alive? But he had died when he was fifteen years old, protecting his people and his kingdom.

A part of him felt sorry that he had to leave his life at such a young age.

Atem on the other hand was lost in his thoughts. That girl - Haruka Ten'ou, he sensed that she had a shadow over her heart, something that was troubling her, deeply. Not only that, she seemed familiar to him somehow. Which was odd… didn't he receive all his memories when we went to the world of memory? No, he knew a part of him was still missing something. But what could it be? No matter what he tried, he had a feeling of emptiness inside his heart.

Sometimes Atem wondered if - if he ever was engaged to some girl. But he couldn't remember it very well. He knew he had a harem when he was young, mainly of women that were his concubines. He didn't quite like the idea of a concubine or many concubines - but it was required by law at those times. A part of him had this feeling of wanting to have a wife of his own, to love and take care of her just as his father loved his mother.

A sad smile went across his face. He never knew his mother while he grew up, his mother died shortly after his birth, leaving him in the care of his father and female caretakers. But he still felt that something was missing in his memories. A part of him torn apart.

He did have to admit though, that Haruka girl was a beauty. Too bad her hair was so short - he rather liked girls with long hair... Where did that thought come from? He shook his head, no matter. It wasn't of concern.

But unknown to him or Haruka - she was connected to his past and they were soon going to find out what kind of past they had.

End Chapter One

-_-; CLIFFHANGER! At least until the next chapter :) This so needed an update -_-


End file.
